Sam Evans
Sam Evans is a character on the Fox TV show Glee. He was first seen in the episode Audition He is a new transfer student in Season 2 at McKinley who was discovered by Finn while singing Poison's Every Rose Has Its Thorn in the shower in the boys' locker room. He joined New Directions in the episode'' Duets and dated Quinn Fabray, but they broke up due to Quinn cheating on him with Finn. Sam is dyslexic (said in Audition) and in New York, it has been revealed that he is secretly dating Mercedes Jones. In The Purple Piano Project, it was said by Mercedes that they dated in June before he left. Sam returned to McKinley and New Directions thanks to Finn and Rachel in Hold on to Sixteen. Sam is portrayed by actor Chord Overstreet. Biography Season Two When Sam came to McKinley High he was a sophomore. In Audition, he shows some interest in the Glee club when they are singing ''Empire State of Mind in the courtyard. Finn later is seen hanging up posters to recruit new New Directions members in the boy's locker room and he hears Sam singing Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison in the shower and Finn explains that Sam had an amazing singing voice. Later, when Finn and Artie start talking about Artie joining the football team to get Tina back, Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps recruit Sam to audition for Glee Club because Sam will be a good addition to New Directions. Sam agrees because Finn is the popular quarterback. Sam introduces himself to Puck, Finn, Artie, and Mike, informing them about what he likes, and tells them that he has dyslexia and has difficulty in math class. He chooses Billionaire as his audition song. After Finn is kicked off the football by the new coach Shannon Beiste for trying to get Artie on the team, Sam doesn't come to the glee club audition. When questioned about this by Finn, Sam says that he wanted to come, but didn't want to risk being alienated the way Finn has been, since as the new guy at McKinley he already feels like an outsider. As he exits, Sam reveals that he is the new quarterback, news that greatly disappoints Finn. in Audition.]] In Grilled Cheesus, after Finn asks Jesus to let him be the quarterback again, Finn gives Sam directions instead of listening to Coach Beiste. Sam goes along with Finn's directions, but after doing this, Sam dislocates his shoulder. Finn is then returns to the position of quarterback, but feels guilty and sorry for Sam. In Duets, Will Schuester has managed to convince Sam to reconsider joining the glee club, particularly since he can't play football following his injury. Sam's attractiveness is immediately noted by the girls in the group, and also by Kurt Hummel, who thinks he plays on "team gay" because of his hair, and asks Sam to sing with him as his duet partner. Sam is a bit taken aback by Kurt's upfront nature, and the fact that Kurt accused him of dyeing his hair, but still agrees to the duet. Finn, however, remembering how Kurt behaved towards him during Kurt's crush on Finn the previous year, worries that Sam will be bullied for singing with another man and attempts to get Kurt and Sam to back-out of the duet because he is afraid that Sam will leave glee club after being bullied. Sam refuses, stating that he gave his word to Kurt and wasn't going to back out. Kurt meanwhile is infuriated by what he deems to be Finn's homophobia, but after talking to his father, realizes that it might not be fair to Sam. The next day he approaches Sam in the showers and ends the partnership, much to Sam's confusion. As he leaves, Kurt again in a flirtatious manner accuses Sam of dying his hair, which Sam half-heartedly denies once more. Sam experiences the downside of being in glee when Azimio and Karofsky throw a slushie in his face. This is witnessed by Quinn, who, remembering how she felt the year prior, helps him clean up in the girl's washroom and there is an instant chemistry between the pair. Sam compliments Quinn's eyes in the Na'vi language from the movie Avatar. Later on, Sam asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, but as they talk he tries to kiss her. Initially, she rejects him, citing her need to get her life back to normal after the events of the previous year (pregnancy). Still, eventually she agrees to be his partner (after being manipulated by Finn and Rachel) and together they sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. With Finn and Rachel's vote, they win a free dinner at Breadstix together. Quinn is initially put off by Sam clumsy attempts at talking to her, and awkwardly the conversation turns towards Quinn's past pregnancy and keeping secrets. Sam admits to having one himself, and Quinn immediately jumps on this, asking if he is gay as many of them suspect. Sam denies this casually, and claims his true secret is that he dyes his hair with lemon juice. He reveals that he previously attended an all-boys boarding school, which he claims explains why he is so awkward in talking to girls. The two bond and Quinn pockets the gift certificate they won, stating that Sam should pay for dinner, as this is their first official date. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Sam is cast in the role of Rocky. Later in the weight room, Sam and Finn discuss their insecurities with their bodies. Though Sam adheres to a strict and healthy diet, throughout the episode he displays signs of having an eating disorder or body dysmorphic disorder, stating that if he eats a hot dog or misses a workout, he hates himself for a few days. During a dress rehearsal, Sam walks onto the stage wearing a pair of very short gold shorts. Sam asks Emma if he can wear "board shorts" but his request is denied. Sam is later pulled out of the play and replaced by Will, the teacher. Sam initially believes that the reason he was pulled out was because of his complaints about his costume, but Mr. Schuester assures him that it has nothing to do with Sam's body or his complaints. Sam falls into a funk and confides in Finn that he feels fat, despite Finn's protests that Sam's body is fine. Sam advises Finn to be confident with his own body, but Finn seems to take Sam's words the wrong way, as he is nearly suspended after walking around the school in his underwear. After the play is canceled, Mr. Schuester apologizes to Sam and Finn for making them feel uncomfortable and insecure. Sam later performs The Time Warp with the rest of the New Directions. In Never Been Kissed, Sam and Finn are in cold tubs in the locker room and both discuss how they control their sexual urges while being with their girlfriends who abstain from sex. Finn tells Sam that he visualizes something that turns him off, encouraging Sam to use images of Coach Beiste in compromising positions to cool off during makeout sessions with Quinn. Upon telling Finn, it starts to circulate throughout the glee club. When Will tells Beiste about it, she takes it very personally and quits. Will invites her to see the boys' mash-up, Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, and she accepts their apology and comes back. In The Substitute, Sam performs background vocals in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella, sporting a red and white checked top, and appearing to be closer to Santana as they sit together in the auditorium while Holly Holiday and Rachel perform the Chicago number. He also reveals that Mr. Schuester taught him how to tie his shoes, when the children are asked about him. In Furt, when Finn tells Sam that he might be getting replaced Sam says that he is on the verge of being super popular. Finn thought he didn't care about that stuff, and he admits that he does. He says that he will get Quinn to be his girlfriend, and Finn and Sam fist bump. As he walks away, Finn gives Sam a dirty look. After hearing that Burt and Carole are getting married, he asks Quinn for some alone time. He says that he wants to be like the stars with Quinn, and says he loves Quinn. Then, he bends down on one knee, and shows Quinn a ring. Quinn says to get up, she's not ready to be married. Sam says that he wants to be married some day, and says that it is a promise ring. A promise ring that he will be true and never pressure her to do anything but kiss. He says that he will promise to make her feel proud, and do much more. He says that he cares about Quinn, and wants them to be together. When she closes the ring box, she says that it is a maybe. In an all glee girls meeting, Quinn says that Sam and her are not officially dating. In the boys locker room, all the glee guys, except Finn, are telling Karofsky to back off Kurt. After he knocks down Mike and Artie, Sam launches into Dave, starting a fight. Karofsky, who is bigger than Sam, ends up knocking him to the ground and punching him in the eye, but the fight is then ended by Coach Beiste. Back at Glee, Quinn puts an ice pack on Sam's eye. Quinn calls Sam's black eye hot. Kurt thanks Sam for what he did. Because Finn wasn't there, they all call Sam the new leader. At the wedding, Santana tells Finn that Sam is the new glee hotshot. Sam performs in'' Marry You. When Will is performing ''Sway, Sam is seen hugging Quinn. He performs in'' Just the Way You Are. Back at McKinley, Quinn says she's proud of Sam for doing what he did for Kurt. She said that what Finn did at the wedding was because of him. Lastly, she said that they had been talking for this amount of time, and he didn't notice she's wearing his ring. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps happily. At the end of the episode, both Sam and Quinn are concerned about Kurt leaving. In Special Education, after Emma convinced Will to let new people have solos, he lets the winners of the Duets competition, Sam and Quinn, take the ballad. Rachel is furious about it, and refers the couple to Ken and Barbie. During ''Hey, Soul Sister, they are seen smiling at each other. After being pepped up by Will in the green room, Sam and Quinn take the spotlight and sing I've Had the Time Of My Life by themselves. Before, Sam tells Quinn that she looks beautiful. They also perform backup in Valerie. At the end, Sam is seen performing backup in Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sam performs a solo in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. During Last Christmas, him and Quinn are seen kissing eachother against the lockers under the misteltoe. He also tells the mall Santa Claus, while sitting on his lap, that he wants tons of ChapStick for Christmas. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Sam gets into a fight with Finn after he hears Finn shouting at his then-girlfriend, Quinn, about quitting glee club for the Cheerios. Will has to break up the fight before it got too violent. At the end of the episode, Quinn kisses Finn. In Silly Love Songs, he becomes jealous of Finn and Quinn's relationship and starts feeling threatened because Finn and Quinn both get mono. In Comeback, Sam forms a band called The Justin Bieber Experience and performs Baby and Somebody to Love to get Quinn back, after Quinn makes up an excuse. He is also seen in his underwear during the presentation of Lauren. While for a moment everything seemed perfect, at the end Santana makes him realize that Quinn has cheated on him with Finn and that she will be there for him if he wants to. He ends his relationship with Quinn and starts dating Santana. In Blame It on the Alcohol, at Rachel's party, Sam is seen making out with Santana on the sofa. After Puck breaks into the liquor cabinets, Sam gets drunk and during spin the bottle, he gets to make out with Brittany. Santana gets jealous and screams at him but quickly starts kissing him. During [[Blame It (On the Alcohol)|''Blame It (On the Alcohol)]] and ''TiK ToK, he performs along with New Directions under the influence of alcohol. In Sexy, he is part of the Brittany-Santana love triangle, along with Artie. After Brittany and Santana's performance of Landslide, he tells Artie "I wish we were that close", not knowing of their lesbian interaction. In Original Song, he backs up the idea that New Directions should write original songs. He also volunteers to write one himself. Santana sings Trouty Mouth to him, much to his distaste. He even stops her halfway through the song and gets angry at her out of embarrassment. Mercedes also sings an original song, titled 'Hell to the No' and Sam holds uo a sign reading Hell No while she sings. He also performs with New Directions at Regionals, singing Loser Like Me with them. Finally, when they announce that they won celebrates with his teammates and hugs Lauren. In A Night of Neglect, he questions the decathlon team why they didn't tell their friends they were going to be on television. He also is the announcer for the Night of Neglect concert in the auditorium. In Born This Way, it is shown that he and Santana are no longer together, as she starts fake-dating Karofsky to hide that she is a lesbian. He might not be over Santana because before Born This Way ''is performed when Will asks about Santana's whereabouts, Sam jealously said that she's probably making out with Karofsky, then says that "he can have her". In Rumours, he is asked out by Rachel but turns her down, claiming that she is "not his type". Later, due to Sue's gossip paper, Sam is suspected by everyone in school to be having a secret affair with Quinn and Kurt who were both seen visiting him at an old motel. In the end, it was revealed that his dad has lost his job after the economy failed, his family has been living in a motel for quite a time. It's revealed that Kurt was bringing him some of his old clothes after seeing him at Dalton Academy delivering pizza as a part time job. Quinn meanwhile discovered the truth due to them attending the same church, and offered to help him babysit his brother and sister Stacy and Stevie. When the rest of the glee kids discover this, they all pitch in to buy back Sam's guitar which he was forced to sell, and together they all sing ''Don't Stop to his siblings. In Prom Queen, Rachel and Mercedes invite Sam to go to prom with them on a friendly three-way date, seeing as they are all single. At his return, Jesse St. James also accompanies them to prom, but ends up spending most of his time with Rachel. At the prom, Sam performs Friday with Artie and Puck. During the number Jar of Hearts, Sam goes up to Mercedes, telling her she looks beautiful and asking her to dance. Mercedes accepts and the two are seen dancing together for the remainder of the night. In Funeral, he attends the funeral of Jean Sylvester and performs with New Directions Pure Imagination. In New York, it is revealed that Sam and Mercedes are officially dating. It is also revealed that they are attempting to keep their relationship a secret from the glee club, although it is unknown why. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, it is revealed that Sam and his family have moved out of state during the summer. At some point, he and Mercedes broke up, allowing her to start dating Shane Tinsley. In Hold on to Sixteen, the New Directions are disheartened as they have three band members filling the number requirement for Sectionals and they are hopeless. Finn says that they need Sam back, so he and Rachel travel to Kentucky where the Evans family now live. They go to a bar that Sam is supposedly working at, thinking that he is in another singing group, and are shocked to discover he is stripping. Sam is shocked when he sees them, and Rachel asks him to come back to McKinley. Sam wants to, but isn't sure if his parents will let him go. However, they agree and Sam returns to McKinley, where he is welcomed back by New Directions and sings Red Solo Cup. After the Glee meeting, Sam is appraoched by Quinn. Quinn tries to proposition Sam into raising Beth with her, but he promptly refuses, telling Quinn that she needs to stop trying to grow up so quickly. He tells her that his favorite line in the song Jack and Diane is 'Hold on to sixteen as long as you can.' Later when New Directions are practicing ways they could win Sectionals, Sam and Blaine instantly disagree on whether they should be 'cute' or 'sexy', leading to Blaine making a hurtful comment to Sam and resulting in the two boys attacking one another. Sam later walks with Mercedes in the hallway, where she tells him that their relationship was a "summer fling" and that although he is still special to her, she is with Shane now. Sam doesn't believe that, and as Mercedes walks away, he announces that he doesn't care if Shane is "built like a bulldozer", he will still fight for her. He is later seen smiling at Mercedes singing at Sectionals. During ABC he performs background vocals, and the same goes for[[ Control| Control]]. He gets a solo in Man In The Mirror, and finally when New Directions are celebrating their victory, he has a small solo in We Are Young. . Personality Sam appears to be a nice and self-possessed guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he would speak, at first never being sure what to say. As the new kid, he is still trying to find his way within the social networks of his new school, and seems content to make friends. When Finn offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Sam seems genuinely excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Sam fears social alienation, embarrassment, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Sam has shown signs of being very honorable, as he refused to back out of a duet with Kurt, even though Finn warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Sam states he gave his word to Kurt and that was too important to go back on. Sam is an obviously good-looking boy, but seems to become embarrassed easily by the attention he's given at times. He becomes increasingly self-conscious about his body, particularly when Mr. Schuester replaces him in the role of Rocky in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Although Will did it for other reasons, Sam assumed it was because he asked to not wear such tight-fitting shorts, and that stated he also felt grotesquely fat, despite Finn assuring him he was in perfect shape. This is also a regular feature in other episodes. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naive, and is generally oblivious to how much the girls find him attractive, he claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Quinn. He also appears to be very easygoing and likeable, as Santana declared him as the "new Glee favorite" in Furt. He is very determined to get what he wants, such as popularity or being Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. He is shown to care about Quinn and stays committed to her. Adding to the fact that Sam would like to be popular, he has dated or kissed every girl in Glee Club that was once on the Cheerios and seems to always need a girl in his life. He also accepted Mercedes and Rachel's offer to go to prom. Sam loves to play football and to sing, and he is apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". He was only recently taught how to tie his shoes by Mr. Schuester mentioned in the episode, The Substitute. Sam seems to be insecure, having body issues (as seen by his insecurities in the Rocky Horror Glee Show) and wanting be more popular, looking very shallow in the process. His popularity issues (first stated in Auditions) has been a problem for him for a while. Ever since he began dating Quinn, he has been trying to boil up to Quinn's standards and to be a perfect boyfriend and is resulting in his nerdy side being ignored for awhile. Songs Solos Season Three: *Red Solo Cup'' (Hold on to Sixteen) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two: Lucky.jpg|Lucky (Quinn) ''(Duets)" I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg|(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn) ''(Special Education) Baby.jpg|Baby (Artie) (Comeback) Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV-_2740.jpg|Somebody to Love (Artie) (Comeback) Season Three: *Summer Nights (Mercedes) (Yes/No) Solos (In a Group Number) Unreleased Solos Season Two: *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Relationships Quinn Fabray In Duets, after being slushied by the football jocks, Quinn attempts to help Sam deal with being an outcast due to being in Glee Club. Sam then asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, and attempts to kiss her. Due to her past year and desire to get "back to normal", Quinn refuses the kiss and the duet partnership. However, thanks to the manipulation of Finn and Rachel, the two performed together and won a dinner at Breadstix. While there, the two bond and share their secrets. After Sam assures her that he is not gay, Quinn declares that they will use the coupons another day, as this would be considered their first date and that as a gentleman, Sam should pay for it. In Never Been Kissed, Sam is seen with Quinn by a fireplace having make-out sessions. When Quinn asks him to say her name, Sam uses a cooling down method taught by Finn in which he is supposed to imagine Coach Beiste so that it turns him off, but the method backfires and he says Beiste's name instead. This leaves Quinn suspicious but later in the episode the New Direction boys reveal to Mr. Schue that it is a cooling down method, and Quinn becomes embarrassed and apoologizes to Sam. In Furt, Sam offers Quinn a promise ring and hopes to marry her someday, but she gives him a maybe. Later in the episode, she breaks into his locker and wears the ring, hinting that they're officially dating. In Special Education, instead of giving the solos to Finn and Rachel, Mr. Shue gave the Solos to Sam and Quinn which Rachel now calls them "Ken and Barbie". In A Very Glee Christmas, Sam and Quinn are seen kissing under the mistletoe, which Sam is holding by the lockers. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Quinn kisses Finn after the football game saying the speech he gave to her, Brittany and Santana to go back to the glee club reminded her of why she loved him. In Silly Love Songs, Quinn cheats on Sam and makes out with Finn, giving both her and Finn mono. In Comeback, Sam finds out that Quinn got mono by kissing Finn, while he was under the impression that Finn was choking on a gumball and Quinn saved him. While backstage after the Justin Bieber Experience performs, Santana Lopez spills the beans about the truth with Finn and Quinn, causing Sam to end his relationship with Quinn, and getting together with Santana. In Hold on to Sixteen, Sam returns and Quinn asked him to help her raise Beth but he declines her offer because he wants Mercedes back. Kurt Hummel In Duets , after Sam joins the glee group, Kurt develops an interest and/or attraction towards the new recruit, believing that he is gay because he dyed his hair. When the duet competition is announced, Kurt immediately asks Sam to be his partner. Sam is surprised by Kurt's approach (and also taken aback by the correct accusation that he bleaches his hair), but still agrees to be Kurt's partner. However, when Finn discovers this, he attempts to convince both Kurt and Sam not to be partners, due to the fact that Finn is afraid that Sam will be bullied for having a male duet partner, and that Kurt's possibly romantic interest in Sam will prove as equally unwanted and unsettling as Kurt's feelings for Finn had been the last year. Kurt denies Finn's accusation, blaming them on Finn's latent homophobia, and simply says he wants to sing with Sam. Finn attempts to talk to Sam instead, but Sam refuses to back out of the duet with Kurt, stating he gave the other boy his word. However, Kurt later speaks with his father, and realizes that maybe Finn is right, and that is isn't fair to inadvertently cause problems for Sam. Thus, Kurt ends the potential partnership with Sam, who is left confused. However as Kurt leaves, he makes another flirtatious comment about Sam bleaching his hair, which Sam denies half-heartedly because of the fact that its true. In Furt , Sam gets into a physical altercation with Dave Karofsky as Mike and Artie attempt to dissuade him from bullying Kurt. They each get "a few good licks in" before the fight is broken up by Coach Bieste. Kurt thanks the three glee guys for trying to stand up for him, "especially Sam," because Sam gets a black eye from Karofsky. When the bullying finally proves to be too much to handle and Kurt makes the decision to transfer to Dalton, Sam and the others then beg him to stay as the boys vow to protect him. In Rumours , Finn and Rachel see Kurt leaving a motel room with Sam behind him; their automatic assumption is that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam. Sam reveals later that Kurt was giving him some of his old clothes and only knew about his troubles because Sam took up a part-time job as a pizza delivery boy and delivered a pizza to Dalton Academy. Santana Lopez Santana and Sam started dating in the episode, Comeback. They started going out because Santana said that she could help his reputation. But, we soon realize that she is only dating him to cover up the feelings she has for Brittany. Sam onlyy agreed to the offer because he believed that Quinn was cheating on him with Finn and that is how she and Finn both got mono, not because Quinn saved his life after he was choking on a gum ball, as they had told him. Sam and Santana are next seen in the choir room, with Santana on Sam's lap fixing his hair, while Quinn, looking forlorn, stares down at them. In Blame it on the Alcohol, they are seen making out a lot at Rachel's party. When Sam had to kiss Brittany during spin the bottle, Santana said she owned Sam. Sam and Santana are found in Rachel's basement, aka The Oscar Room, kissing as Quinn gets jealous. In Sexy, they begin to drift apart as Santana realizes who she is with Brittany. When Santana cries, Brittany, rather than Sam, comforts her. In A Night of Neglect, Sam is seen sitting next to Santana during Mercedes's performance. In Born This Way, their relationship is ended by Santana when she starts dating Dave in an effort to win Prom Queen and to convince Brittany to choose her over Artie. Their break-up is not a very big part of the episode, however. Santana simply tells the group she has fallen in love with Dave. Sam surprisingly makes no noticeable reaction to this, and when Santana and Karofsky are brought up by the glee kids later in the episode, Sam calmly says, "He can have her" implying that he was unhappy with her and is now relieved to be free. In Hold On To Sixteen, Santana insults Sam by saying that, “'''I’ve been keeping a notebook just in case this day ever came. Welcome back, Lisa Rinna. I’ve missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn’t find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you’ve been working as a baby polisher, where young mothers place their infants head in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad you’re back, I haven’t seen a smile that big since the Abominable Snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love, Santana.”''' He remained friendly and hugged her, replying that he missed her too. Brittany Pierce Brittany and Sam kissed in Blame It on the Alcohol during a game of spin the bottle, which makes Santana and Quinn jealous. There are no known romantic feelings here, so it is unlikely that they will ever begin a relationship, despite that, they are still shipped, and they are known as "Bram." Mercedes Jones In Prom Queen, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes don't have dates to prom. Rachel and Mercedes decide to have Sam go with them as a group of friends, and Jesse St. James eventually joins in too. While Rachel is singing Jar of Hearts, Mercedes is sitting alone. Sam tells Mercedes that she looks beautiful and holding out his hand, he asks if she would like to dance, she agrees and takes his hand. They share this dance, and are later seen dancing during[[I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You| I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With Yo]]u. ''At the end of the episode, Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture together. In New York, after ''Light Up the World, Sam and Mercedes share a hug. After returning from nationals, Sam and Mercedes run into Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean. They explain that they just ran into each other in the parking lot. After their conversation with Kurt and Blaine, they walk away and Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anybody knows." They smile and then they hold hands, revealing that they are secretly a couple. It is unknown why they have opted to keep their relationship a secret, or how long they have been together, but it is assumed that they started dating some time between The Prom Queen and New York. They decided to break off the relationship when Sam transferred. When asked about it, Mercedes says it was just a summer fling, and that she is with her new boyfriend now, Shane. In Hold on to Sixteen Sam returns and Quinn asked him to help her raise Beth but he declines her offer because he wants Mercedes back. Mercedes claims that what they had was a summer fling but Sam believes it was something more. Sam doesn't care how big and bad Mercedes' boyfriend is, he will fight to get her back. She smiles and blushes as she walks away. Mercedes later smiles and giggles at his performance in ABC. Rachel Berry See: Rachel-Sam Relationship In Rumours, Rachel asks Sam to prom and he says no, saying that Rachel isn't his type. Rachel believes, like many of the rest of New Directions that Sam is having an affair with Kurt when she sees them together outside of a motel room. When it is revealed that Sam is homeless, Rachel goes with Finn to where Sam is living to apologize. In Prom Queen, along with Mercedes, she asks out Sam to prom as friends. He says yes. However, Rachel's ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James comes back and joins them. After Kurt is announced as Prom Queen and it shows Kurt's face the shot flicks to Rachel, we see Sam's hand on her shoulder. During Santana and Mercedes' performance of Dancing Queen, he and Rachel can be seen dancing together in the background. At the end Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture. After the prom, they became closer friends, they are seen sitting next to each other in a Glee club meeting as well as at Jean's Funeral. In the episode Hold on to Sixteen, Finn and Rachel travel to Kentucky to ask Sam to come back to McKinley High for Sectionals. When they see Sam "performing" at the strip club, Rachel asks Finn to give her a dollar so that she can get his attention. Rachel goes over to the stage and gives Sam a dollar. Sam is seen surprised and confused. She then, along with Finn, convinces his parents to let him return to Lima, with the possibility of staying at her house. They are also seen hugging during the We Are Young performance. In the episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Sam is seen smiling at Rachel while she sings River in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Artie tells her that it is too depressing and doesn't relate to his vision of the holiday special. Sam defends her saying, "It's the sad things that make you remember what's really important." At the end of this episode Finn and Rachel join Sam and Rory on the street, collecting money for the Salvation Army. Trivia *He dyed his hair blonde with lemon juice. (Duets). *He's the second member of the glee club whose vocal talents have been discovered in the locker room showers, with the first being Finn. *He can speak Na'vi, the Avatar language. (Duets). *He's obsessed with working out, exercising, and sports. *Compared Kurt's singing voice to Faith Hill (Duets). *Continuously ridiculed for having an exceptionally large mouth. *He is known for making bad jokes. *He loves astronomy, Cool Ranch Doritos, Star Wars, and comic books. *Previously attended an all-boys boarding school. *A few of his glee club-mates have thought he was gay at first, including his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. *He has dyslexia, which is why his grades aren't that good. (Audition). *Can imitate James Earl Jones' voice, especially Darth Vader. *Can impersonate Sean Connery in The Hunt for Red October. *Tries to impersonate Matthew McConaughey. *He didn't know how to tie his shoelaces, but Will taught him how to. (The Substitute). *He has Body Dysmorphic Disorder. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *He has kissed or dated all four former, female Cheerios/Glee members. (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes). *He's considered a dork, stated by Santana. *He thinks no one is more rock and roll than Justin Bieber. (Comeback). *He's the founder of The Justin Bieber Experience. *He's originally from Tennessee. (Then his dad was offered a job in Ohio) *He goes to the same church as Quinn, making him a Catholic Christian. *He worked as a pizza delivery boy at night. (Rumours) *Continually makes references to movies, etc. *According to Brad Falchuk, the name Sam Evans came from Sam who was a friend of Ryan Murphy and Evans is for Dwight Evans RF on the Boston Red Sox. *He was born sometime at the beginning of May (Prom Queen). *He always holds back girls when they fight as seen in The Substitute (Santana), The Sue Sylvester Shuffle (Rachel) and New York (Santana). *Was originally cast to be Kurt's boyfriend but, due to this storyline being leaked and the chemistry that Chord had with Dianna (Quinn), the writers decided to make him Quinn's boyfriend instead. *Chances are that he was poor even before the episode Rumours as he said he handed out pizzas when Kurt was in Dalton. *He is the first character to be written off the show but then return. Because Chord declined coming back as nothing was guaranteed. *As of EMC he and Quinn Fabray are best friends. Quotations Gallery 789.jpg 00038393.jpg beiber.png Glee - Baby.jpg glee-comeback-episode3.png img-thing.jpg Behind the scenes on Quinn & Sam singing Lucky.jpg Cheerios - SAM INVASION.jpg Evans-03.jpg Gif2.gif Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Kurt and sam.jpg Quinnandsam456.png SAM UNDERWEAR.png Sam&Mini.jpg Sam in gold shorts.jpg Samcedes 00001.jpg Samchel25.png Samevans-glee-audition.png Samtana.png Trouty mouth 88.png Tumblr lgli0qUMJc1qdx234o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png Hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and Sam .jpg S320x240.jpg Sam Kurt.JPG 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-sam-and-quinn-23986893-1580-888.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg Glee Prom Queen Mercedes Sam Rachel.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png Tumblr lh3txjpvbn1qa8072o1 500.png "Valerie" sung by Santana with New Directions.jpg Bram.jpg Bram - Baby.gif Bram - Christmas.gif Bram - Kiss.gif Brittany and Sam - Blame it on the Alcohol.gif Vlcsnap-2011-02-24-00h01m10s234.png 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 15.jpg 207GLEE Ep207-Sc4 043.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 30.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 44.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg 7.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Dfghfh.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif 2gv33hl thumb.jpg.png SE-Tooba.gif Santana-and-sam 450x300.jpg Trouty mouth 2.png Sam and mercedes.png Hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and Sam .jpg Kurt and sam.jpg SAM UNDERWEAR.png Sam&Mini.jpg Sam Kurt.JPG Samevans-glee-audition.png Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Kurt and sam.jpg 333px-Chord overstreet is back.jpg Glee_Prom_Queen_Mercedes_Sam_Rachel.jpg res slof.png 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Samcedes Handholding.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.27.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.33.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.34 PM.png Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Tumblr lw89otko4I1r1t92wo1 1280.png Tumblr lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2 1280.png tumblr_lc0cr90Wsd1qedpejo1_500.gif Videos thumb|left|267px Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members